The Secret
by A Newsies Girl
Summary: It's adiffent Fiction of Meg,amd Erik. Not relthe first one at all. I am bad at summaries.


_**The Secret**_

The Phantoms Prospective 

I watched as the young girl danced all over the stage, she moved her body as if she was the actual note to the music.

_**Her hair draped over her shoulder as she stretched before the performance that night. **_

"_**Meg, what are you doing here alone, this is not safe for a sixteen year old girl to be alone," Meg rolled her eyes as she followed her mother away from the candle lit room. **_

_**Mrs. Giry, Meg Giry's mother was the one who rescued me from the police, and the gypsies when I was younger.**_

_**I often caught Meg in Box Five, as if she was trying to get me to appear to her. She was a smart one, and she knew she was. In the same way she also knew that I would never hurt her.**_

_**She was reading a book one night in my box after everyone had fallen asleep, she pressed the book against her chest and shut her eyes, "Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou my Romeo?" She sighed, "Juliet was only fourteen, and she got married," she threw the book off the balcony.**_

"_**If I were a glove upon that hand," I watched as she looked around for my voice.**_

_**She stood to her feet, and walked down the stair, and to the stage, "I'm not apologizing for sitting in your box, you don't frighten me Opera Ghost."**_

_**She was beautiful.**_

_**I trailed my hands up the side of her arms, I could feel her body stiffen as my arms wrapped around her waist, "I thought you won't afraid of the Phantom."**_

_**Her hair brushed against my slightly revealing chest, she turned in my arms, and stared at me, "I'm not afraid of you, just afraid of this being a dream," she grinned slightly, "There wouldn't be a way you could convince me this is real, and not a dream would you?"**_

_**She was smart indeed.**_

_**I twirled her around the stage a couple of minutes, then pulled her so close, that I could actually feel her heart beating against my chest, then I kissed her, "You must be getting to bed now Meg," Then I jumped through the escape door leaving the girl alone.**_

**_Meg's Prospective_**

"_**Did the Ghost of the Opera just kiss me?" I hurried into my room, not knowing what to do now. I started to get my night gown on, and get into bed when I found a message, with a waxed skull. I opened it slowly, and read the message:**_

_**Miss Meg Giry,**_

_**I have written this letter to inform you that you should be more careful with your belongings. If you want your book meet me in box five tomorrow. Speak of this to no one, not even Christine Daaa, for it has come to my attention that she has been wondering around box five. Meet me at my box tomorrow after your show. Then you will get the book returned. **_

_**Your Humble Servant,**_

_**O.G.**_

_**I lied back into my bed, and just stared at the note, 'Just get the book, and leave.'**_

**_The Next Evening_**

"Meg, you danced beautifully," Mother wrapped her arms around me, and kissed my cheek, then walked off with some of the other ballerina's.

_**I waited until the theater was empty before I made my way up to box five, "Phantom, I want my book back." I looked around for the ghost.**_

"_**Now that's not a nice way to ask," The Phantom stood before me, blocking me form leaving.**_

""_**May I have my book?" I held out my hand.**_

_**He pulled my hand around his neck causing me to press against him, "Meg Giry, you will be the reason," he kissed me softly on the lips then pulled away from my lips still making me want more.**_

_**I grabbed onto his shoulder, "Please don't stop, Phantom."**_

_**He ran his fingers through my hair, then pulled me into another kiss, he looked at me as he pulled away, "Someone is here," he covered my mouth with his hand as we hid in the shadows.**_

_**A mans voice was heard, "Is someone up here?"**_

_**I felt the Phantoms hand on my shoulder, he leaned towards my ear, "Sorry Meg Giry," he pushed me roughly out of the box, causing me to fall into the man who was seeing if any one was around, arms. I turned to look back into the box I had been in, no sign of him.**_

_**The man smiled at me as he helped me up, "You alright miss?"**_

"_**Who are you?" I noticed he couldn't had been more then eighteen, couple years older then I was, **_

"**_I'm Toni Frader, I'm the new lead male dancer," He looked around before staring back at me, "You should be careful of the ghost miss, they say he is a murdurer." _**

"_**You don't know him like I do, and you shouldn't speak about what you do not know," I pushed pass him rudely.**_

_**He chased me, "I'm sorry Miss." He caught up to me, and started walking beside me, "I just talk when I'm nervous."**_

_**I stopped an looked up from the stage at box five, and saw the Phantom looking down at me, and Toni, he stared at Toni, watching him carefully, "You should be careful Mr. Frader, the opera ghost sees all you do."**_

_**Toni grabbed my hand, "You aren't going to leave me here with the ghost all by myself, are you?" **_

"_**You do not have permission to take a hold of my hand like that, let go," I pulled out from his hand, and started down the hall to my room.**_

_**Toni grabbed me again, "One may ask why a girl would be up in the balcony alone, unless she was waiting for trouble," he grabbed my other wrist when I tried to hit him.**_

"_**I was getting my book," I struggled to free myself.**_

_**He stared doubtlfully at me, "Where is this book then?"**_

'_**Shit, I forgot to get the book,' I tried to knee him, but he was stepping on my feet, and pressed me against the wall, "Let me kiss you."**_

"_**Get off of me now," I could suddenly smell the liquir on him as he tried to kiss me. **_

_**He pushed me to the ground.**_

_**I felt pain in the back of my head, as everything became blurry.**_

**_Phantoms Prospective_**

That fool disturbed what happened to him, after all he was attacking Meg. I hit him in the back of the head with a near rock they had used for a prop in the play earlier, then hurried to Meg, and lifted her up. 

_**She stirred in my arm, and that's when I noticed my shoulder where her head was resting was drenched in blood, she looked up at me then passed out again.**_

_**I thought about taking her to her room, but then her mother would worry. Instead I took her under the Opera House where I made a home for myself**_

_**I tended to her , and waited till the bleeding had stopped, and watched her sleep. I wanted so much to explore her body with mine, but was able to control the urges forming inside myslef. I went and looked at myself in the mirror, "Control yourself Erik, in time she will be yours."**_

"_**Is that your name?" Meg was standing behind me, her reflection didn't do her justice, personally I thought she was much more beautiful in real life. "Yes."**_

_**She made her way towards me, "What happend to me, and why does my head hurt?"**_

_**I glared into the mirror as I rememred Toni pushing Meg, and trying to force himself, "Toni tried to rape you, I stopped him."**_

_**She wrapped her arms around me, and burried her face in my chest, "Thank you, Erik."**_

I was tooken back as I heard my name escape her lips naturally, I lifted her chin, and pressed my lips against hers, "Meg, you know I would never let anyone hurt you." I knew I had to make a way for me to get to her room without any one noticing, "Meg, I will always look out for you."

**_Meg's Prospective_**

"I always felt you with me," I smiled as I looked into his eyes.

"_**I need to show you a letter that your mother sent me," He walked to his desk, and retuned with a letter in his hands, he read"**_

"_**Dear OG,**_

_**It has come to my attention that you are looking for a young student, and noticed you watching my only child as she dances on stage. I encourage you to stop what you are thinking about doing to my daughter. If you want a young student, then tutor Miss Daaa, for she is a promising young lady like my Meg, except she has no family.**_

_**Always Your Friend,**_

_**Mrs. Giry."**_

_**I stared at him as he finished reading the note to me.**_

_**He turned to face me, "I don't want to let you go Meg."**_

_**I held his face in mine, "My Darling Erik, you don't have to let me go. Mother doesn't know about us, she just thinks your preparing to pursue me. Christine is a foolish gullible girl, if you make her want you without her falling in love with you she'll most definitely tell my mother, and everyone, that way mother will think you are listening to her letter, and you and I could still go on with each other secretly."  
**_

_**He cradled my face in with his gloved hands, "We can be together then?"**_

_**I nodded, "I need to get back into my bed before mother checks in on me."**_

"_**Meg go the opposite way then you usually go, I have a mess to clean up before everyone wakes up, "He lead me to the stage, and kissed me quickly before he disappeared.**_

_**The next morning during rehearsal a loud scream was heard through back stage.**_

_**All the chorus girls ran to see why Ann-lei, who was heard screaming, screamed.**_

_**I noticed a note in her hand, "What happened Ann-lei?"**_

_**She tossed the letter at me afraid to look at it again, it had Erik's hand writing on it, but Toni Frader's name signed, it read:**_

"_**Ann-lei, **_

_**I saw you kissing the back stage costume boy. When you did so I lost all reason for living, as I watched you kiss that beer belly old man, I can not go on any longer. By the time you read this letter, I would have already jumped to my death.**_

_**Always Loving You,**_

_**Toni Frader"**_

I hurried out of the building, suddenly overwhelmed with Toni's set up murder done by Erik, "Let there be no one to hurt my Erik."

_**A Couple Months Later**_

_**Christine came looking for me in my room, "Meg, the new managers are here." She lead me inside the building, and over to where the new managers were.**_

"_**We shall refund a full house Andre' since Carllota left," Firmin wiped himself with his handkerchief, "This is not doing anything for my nerves Andre."**_

"_**There has to be an under…" Andre tried to get out the words.**_

"_**An understudy," One of the dance boys threw out.**_

_**Monsieur Reyer was annoyed, "There is no understudy for Carllota."**_

"_**Christine Daaa can do it sir," Mother lead Christine towards the managers.**_

_**Firmin looked Christine up, and down, "What a Chorus girl?"**_

_**It took a lot of convincing to get Christine the part in place of Carllota, but mother had a way with getting her way.**_

_**I lied in my bed that night, suddenly feeling an arm around my waist, I pushed the body off my bed and grabbed my candle, threateningly waving it towards the intruder. When I got closer I realized it was Erik, I pulled him against my chest, "Erik, you frightened me, I'm sorry."**_

_**He lead me to my bed, and cradles me in his arms as we lied down on my bed, "Christine is asleep in my bed downstairs, that statue idea was a smart idea Meg. You were right she passed out instantly."**_

_**I turned in his arms, "I think Joseph Buquet suspects something."**_

_**Erik kissed my fore head, "I will take care of him my Meg."  
**_

"_**What are you going to do to him?" I stared into his eyes.**_

"_**Let's just say he'll be hanging around for the final act," He leaned over me, and kissed me softly on my lips, "After the show tomorrow meet me on the roof."**_

"_**I will," I kissed him back.**_

"_**I need to go wake Miss Daaa now," he kissed me again preparing to leave.**_

"_**Erik, please wait," I got to my feet, and stood in front of him, "Can I see you without your mask?"**_

_**He stared nervously at me, and then removed the object from his face. His eyes were closed.**_

_**I placed my hands on his face, and pulled him into a kiss, "Erik, I love you."**_

_**He put his mask back on, kissed me, and left my room.**_

**_Phantoms Prospective_**

'She didn't turn away when she saw my face,' I sat at my piano preparing to wake the Miss Daaa up from her slumber. I turned my music box on, and placed it beside her. 

"Who was that shape in the shadow?" She stared at me, "Whose is that face in the mask?" She rubbed my face, and I suddenly felt her remove my mask, automatically covering my face, it was an invasion of my privacy. How dare she take my mask off, she deserved everything I called her. "Damn you, curse you," I suddenly remembered Meg, and realized I need to make Christine think I wanted her, the way Madame Giry didn't want me to have her daughter, "Come we must return those two idiots that run my theater will be missing you."

After I returned her, I watched as Madame Giry helped Christine into bed, and I saw Meg in the room assisting with changing Miss Daaa.

Meg stood in front of the mirror, she got ready to step closer, when her mom lead her out of the building.

I watched Meg argue with her mother about something, I made sure Christine was asleep before, and went and stood by her door where I could here Meg, and her mother in the doorway without being spotted.

"What were you doing going through the mirror last night?" Mrs. Giry sounded mad.

"It was left open mother, I was worried when Christine wasn't in her room?" Meg sounded convincing.

"How did you get the key, her room was locked, the Opera Ghost locked it, I saw him," Her mother must have slapped her daughters face, that's what it sounded like, then I heard feet shuffling, "You come with me, away from Miss Daaa's room."

"What are you doing here?" Christine's voice was heard from behind me.

"You're dreaming Miss Daaa," I glared at her before disappearing through the mirror, 'she hadn't really seen me, the room was pitch black, she will think this was a dream."

I watched from the ceiling by the chandler as everyone screamed on their way out of the theater. It was amusing watching every ones frightened faces when Joseph hung from center stage as the ballerinas danced. Poor Meg though, I didn't think she would be so close to the center, Joseph's body almost knocked her down. I hurried to the roof.

Christine was there telling Raoul all she seen when she was below the Opera House.

Meg's Prospective

I found Erik crying into his hands on the statue on the edge of the building, "Erik, what's wrong?"

He stood on the statue, and leaned forward over looking the city, he didn't look at me, "Meg I love you."

"I hurried to him," I reached my hand out to him, "Erik, please take my hand."

"I don't deserve to live, I am suppose to be dead," He knelt down onto his inched his way closer to the edge.

"Fine then, if you jump I will jump," I stood on the edge of the building, and looked down at how far it actually was, then I looked at Erik, "I can't live without you."

He climbed off of the statue, and made his way towards me, reaching out his hand, "Meg, take my hand, I'm not jumping my Meg."

I turned to take his hand, and felt my feet slide from below me, I had closed my eyes wanting it to be over, I was afraid of heights. I slowly openmed my eyes, and realized Erik was holding me by the wrist, "Meg hold on, don't let go."

"Erik I love you," I thought this was how my life would end.

"Don't say that, you're not going to give up, I won't let you," He tightened his grip on my wrist, "Try to pull your self up, Meg."

I lifted my self, keeping my eyes shut, then suddenly I felt arms wrapped all the way around me, I felt warmth, and love in those arms. I looked into Erik's eyes, which were now moist with tears, "Erik."

He shook me by the shoulders, "You stupid, stupid girl. Why would you do such a stupid thing?" His voice wasn't angry, he sounded relieved, and scared at the same time, he cried into my shoulder, "My stupid Meg."

"I can't live without you, I never had, you were there looking out for me all the time. What would happen if my Angel died?" I walked towards the door, holding onto Erik's hand.

He turned me to look at him, "I am no Romeo, Meg. I'm not worth ending your life over," he took his mask off, and pointed to his face, "I am a monster, rather you choose to see me as I am, or don't. I am a monster."

"A monster doesn't know how to love, you are a man, and you love me," I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He stared at me, "Promise me you won't end your life for me, or anyone for that matter."

I shook my head, "No."

"Promise me!" He was pleading with me at this point.

"Only if you promise you won't kill yourself, no matter how rough it gets for us," I felt tears run down my cheeks, "You now know I am willing to die with you, or for you, now let me know you are willing to live for me. I want to be your wife, I want to have your babies, and have tea with you everyday, in our garden of tulips."

_**He stared at me as if I lost my mind, "You sure plan on keeping me around for a while, now don't you? Babies? Tulips? Tea?"**_

_**I smiled, "Yes babies. Tulips. And tea every day."**_

_**He rolled his eyes, "You want us to have children out of marriage?"**_

"_**No I want you to be my husband," I leaned in towards him, and kissed him.**_

"_**What if they find out about all I have done, and I end up having to flee?" He took my hand.**_

"_**I would be there by your side," I wrapped my arms around his waist.**_

"_**You should be returning to your bedroom Meg," He kissed me, and walked me back inside to my room, "Every one is asleep, and you must sleep now to," He lead me to my bed, and made sure I was comfortable, "Good night my Meg."**_

"_**Erik," I scooted over, and cleared a spot next to me, "Stay with me tonight please."**_

_**He stared at me for a moment before starting for my bed.**_

"_**Wait, take off your mask, I want to be with you Erik, just you," I laid my head on my pillow.**_

_**He removed his mask, and set it on my dresser, then climbed in carefully next to me, pulling me into his arms, "Meg."**_

_**I rested my head on his shoulder, "I love you Erik," I leaned over him, un tucking his shirt from his pants.**_

**_Phantom's Prospective_**

_**I helped her remove my shirt, then started to remove her dance outfit (she hadn't changed out of her dance outfit) she stared at me for a moment, "We could just hold each other Meg, if you aren't ready, I could wait." I lied a little. I could feel her warm skin pressed against mine.**_

_**She kissed me as I covered her with myself, she smiled at me, "We belong together, I am ready." She slid her hands around my neck, and then unfastened my pants.**_

_**I kicked my pants onto the floor, "Meg."**_

_**She was silent as we made love.**_

_**After we made love, she turned her back to me, and cried.**_

_**I rested my Hand on her waist, trying to figure out why she was crying, "Meg?" **_

_**She didn't answer.**_

"_**Meg, are you regretting sleeping with me," I stood up, and pulled my pants up, turning to leave, "Sorry Meg."**_

"_**Erik wait," She wrapped her blanket around her, and slowly made her way towards me, "I love you, and I will never regret this night. I was overwhelmed with emotions, I mean, I dreamt of being in your arms like this," she pulled me by the arm back into her bed.**_

_**I cradled her in my arms as we fell asleep.**_

**_The Next Morning_**

"_**Get out of my daughter room!"**_

_**I opened my eyes, and found Madame Giry hitting me with something, I covered my face, and looked around the room for Meg, "Madame Giry, I love her." I finally spotted her in the corner wrapping her arms around her legs, I could see bruises on her arms, and tears in her eyes.**_

_**Madame Giry glared at me, knowing that she was unable to hurt me physically, she looked at her daughter, and shook her head, "Meg Giry, you disappoint me, if only your father was here." She left her daughters room.**_

_**Meg cried into her arms.**_

_**I knelt down beside her, and pulled her into my arms, "I'm here Meg," I went to stroke her arm forgetting about her bruises.**_

_**She flinched as I rubbed her arm.**_

_**I couldn't stand knowing she was upset, "Meg, please talk to me," I kissed her moist cheek.**_

_**She turned her face catching my lips with hers, "Thank you for staying with me all night."**_

"_**Meg, I after last night, you can never get rid of me," I scooped her up in my arms, and kissed her as I sat her on her bed, "I'm going to go find a place in Germany for us, I will be back as soon as possible."**_

_**She wrapped her arms tightly around me, "Let me go with you Erik." She had new tears.**_

"_**Meg it isn't safe for both of us to go, I want you to make up with your mother. Pretend that I broke your heart, and that I went back to pursuing Christine," I rubbed my hand up and down her still bare back (she had her blanket wrapped around her.)**_

"_**Erik, promise me you will return for me, you have to promise me," She helped button up my shirt, and then reached for my mask, she studied it for a moment before placing it on my face.**_

_**I gave her a kiss hoping it would hold me over until I retuned, "I promise I will return for you." **_

**_Meg's Prospective_**

I stood there for a moment staring at where he had been less then a couple minutes ago, I looked into the mirror at my reflection, "He will return to me." I smiled as I remembered about last night.

**_Three Months Later_**

I stood behind the Opera House feeling sick to my stomach, "What's wrong with you Meg Giry?" I leaned against the wall, and slid down the hard concrete, 'You been sick almost every day in the last couple of months, they had to ad fabric to your costume, and you couldn't even fit it by performance time. I wish Erik was here, three months seems like decades ago." I felt my stomach turn again. I went back into my room, and stood in front of my mirror as I studied my features. I looked at my stomach, which seemed to have been growing, 'You need to stop eating so much Meg, look at yourself ,' my mother was almost relieved when I told her Erik broke my heart because he loved Christine instead, I knew I did my job right when she started treating me like her daughter again.

"This is unacceptable," Mother stood behind me, almost angry.

"Mom I'm going to loose this fat, and I will be dancing on stage again in a month," I put my shirt back down, and tucked it into the pants, that were a little baggy.

"Meg this weight you can not just get rid of by a simple diet, and exercise," She pulled my shirt back up, and looked at me, "You are pregnant."

I felt tears run down my face, "No I'm not. I can't be."

My mother pulled me into her arms and cradled me, "Don't worry Meg Giry, we will find someone to take care of your child, and no one will ever have to know."

I was lying in bed a month after finding I was pregnant, I rubbed my stomach as I listened to the music from the masquerade ball echoing through the halls. I wished I was there dancing with everyone, "Mommy isn't going to let nothing happen to you."

The week later I heard screams echoing throughout the theater, I hurried into the hallway just in time to here mother telling Raoul where Erik was.

"I will take you to him," Mother took Raoul's hand.

"I'll go with you," I tried to follow.

"Meg, you need to stay here," Mother finished leading Raoul to Erik.

I went back into my room, feeling hot tears run down my face, "How could he not tell me he was back. He deserves to die, everyone does," I grabbed my jewelry box and threw it at my mirror, it shattered into a million pieces, revealing a stairway leading to what I assumed was to Erik. I hurried down the stairs. I could here Christine scream, and a whip, I quickened my pace until I found Erik, Christine, and Raoul. Christine, and Raoul were leaving. I hurried to see if Erik was alright, "Erik, where are you!"

Erik came out from behind a curtain, he stared at me, "Meg!" He opened his arms to welcome me.

Erik's Prospective

I was glad to see, Meg, "I missed…"

"Why didn't you tell me you were back, when did you return," She was upset, "Were you even going to tell me you were here?"

"Meg, I was waiting for it to be safe for us before I let you know I was back, if I told you when I came back, we would had gotten caught, and your mother would had hurt you again," I noticed she was wearing my shirt, and a pair of male pants, then realized her stomach, "Meg?"

"Murderer! Murderer! Murderer!" Some chanting was coming this way.

"Meg, tell them you found no one, and then meet me at the carriage," I kissed her quickly, and ran off forgetting about my mask. I found a carriage, and got in, "As soon as my fiancée gets here, take us to Germany." We waited thirty minutes, until she reached the carriage. I got out, and helped her in, "Meg, I found us a place."

She handed me my mask, "I found."

I stared at her, knowing that there was something different about her appearance, I looked top to bottom, and stopped when I saw her stomach, "Meg?" I placed my hand on her arm.

She followed my gaze down to her stomach, then looked away, "Mother told me I was pregnant."

"We were only together that one time," I stared at her, trying to figure if I was dreaming, or not.

She looked out the window, "I want this baby, it is the best gift I could had gotten out of love."

"Of course, we're not getting rid of this child, I admit it is surprising, but we will raise the baby," I held her face in my hand, and turned her so she was looking at me, "I missed you dearly Meg."

She leaned in, and kissed me, "I missed you to," she giggled as she was preparing to receive a kiss from me, and placed my hands on both sides of her stomach, "Did you feel that?"

"What am I suppose to be …" I smiled as I realized what she was talking about, "I did feel something, was that the baby?"

She nodded excitedly, "Our baby."

'She is beautiful,' I pulled her close to me, and wrapped my arm around her, allowing her to rest her head on my shoulder, "I love you."

She smiled as she slept soundlessly against my shoulder.

Ten Days Later

"Meg we're here," I woke her from her nap she took on the way to Germany from the inn we had stayed.

"Why can't I sleep," She pushed me a little, something I'd came use to in the last ten days when I tried to wake her, "Let me sleep for five more minutes, Erik."

"You could sleep all you want in our home, we're here, open your eyes," I kissed her soft lips.

Meg's Prospective

After I fought for more sleep, I finally gave in, and opened my eyes to look at our new home. "Erik," I couldn't believe how beautiful the house was, it was not like any house I ever lived in, but then again I lived in the theater since birth practically, "It's beautiful." He helped me out of the carriage.

"It has a tulip garden," He rested his hand on my stomach, "And we are going to have a family, it's all that you wanted, Meg."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him, "Now all we need is a set tea time, and to get married."

"You sure do want a lot from me," He teased as he leaned in to give me a kiss.

Phantom's Prospective

One Months Later

We were in the garden having some lunch. I thought she was beautiful, as she sipped her tea, and her hair glistened as the sun hit.

She looked at me surprised, and blushed, "Erik, why are you staring at me?"

"I am allowed to stare at my wife," I rested on my elbow and smiled at her.

She stared down at her wedding ring, which I gave her the day we got married after we moved to Germany, then she looked back at me, "I can't wait till this baby is born."

"Mr., Mrs. Masked, the police are here," One of our maids ran out into the garden.

I looked at Meg, "I'll be below," I looked at the maid, "Antoinette, take Meg into the house, and have Fredric come get me when they leave."

"Yes sir," Antoinette helped my wife into the house.

Meg's Prospective

This was something we practiced, which was incase the police showed up, it worked when they were here a month ago.

I took a seat in the parlor, "Antoinette, please lead the police into the parlor."

"Yes ma'am," She stepped into the hallways, and returned with an officer, that I recognized from when he visited before looking for Erik, his name was officer Jakens.

"Officer Jakens, why are you here, I told you I didn't know anything about the Phantoms where bouts" I stared at the officer.

"I came to tell you we found 'The Phantoms Skeleton' under the opera in the river, and his mask was on his bed," Officer Jakens handed me a piece of thick paper.

"_**The Phantom's Last Will testimony," I stared at officer Jakens, "Where did you get this, the dungeon?"**_

"_**Madame Giry gave it to me, your mother said she found it signed by the phantom, and it was on your old pillow a day after you left home," He stood to his feet, "I came to do what I was told, I wish you a happy life."**_

_**Antoinette lead Mr. Jakens out of the house, and returned back into the parlor, she smiled, "That means Mr. Masked is not charged with Murder."**_

_**I smiled at her, "You, and Fredric get the weekend off,"**_

_**Erik, and I hired Fredric, and Antoinette shortly after we moved in. We had told them that, Erik, was being framed by a mysterious stranger, for all those murderers at the Opera House. That was why we moved here, and Fredric, and his wife Antoinette didn't ask any questions.**_

_**Fredric came into the parlor with my husband right behind, he looked at Antoinette, "Come dear, Mr. Masked had given us the rest of the week off."**_

_**I smiled as I made my way to my husband, "I just finished telling Antoinette the same thing."**_

**_The Phantoms Prospective-_**

After our help left for the week, I sat with my wife on our sofa in the parlor.

_**I stared at the paper she was holding, "What do you have there?"**_

_**She rolled her eyes, "The Phantoms Last Wil and Testimony," she looked at me, and smiled, "When did you go do all this?"**_

"_**All what," He looked at me honestly confused, "I haven't left Germany since we came here." He examined the writing, and automatically figured out who it belonged to, "This is your mothers writing."**_

"_**They said the found a skeleton that must had been your, and your mask was on your bed," I was confused now.**_


End file.
